wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Oko proroka/XIX
Jeszcze tego samego dnia poszedłem z ojcem do pana Heliasza, bo chciałem mu raz jeszcze ucałować ręce za jego dobrotliwość dla mnie, której i własny ratunek i wolność ojca zawdzięczałem, bo gdyby mnie był z panem Harbaraszem nie wyprawił, kto wie co by mnie czekało we Lwowie. Musiałem panu Heliaszowi wszystko opowiadać, com przebył w drodze i jako za łaską cudowną Pana Boga powiodło mi się wydobyć ojca z turskiej niewoli, a potem już sam, nie pytany, opowiedziałem mu całą historię o Semenie i o tajemnicy, którą mi powierzył i która mnie w oczach pana Heliasza niejako złoczyńcą a spólnikiem rozboju i złodziejstwa robiła, a jam milczeć i przenieść to na sobie musiał. Dziwił się wszystkiemu wielce pan Heliasz, a wszystko mu teraz jasne było, co mu się we mnie skryte i niedobre zdało, i sam się teraz cieszył, że pofolgował dobremu sercu swemu i przecie mnie nie opuścił, «bo — mówi — bliski ty byłeś ratuszowego więzienia, a co wiedzieć, ażali nie kata także, a jam ciebie o bardzo niecnotliwe rzeczy posądzał i sam tego w sumieniu moim pewien nie byłem, jeżeli dobrze czynię, że cię na ratusz nie daję». Zaprowadził mnie pan Heliasz do samego pana, a pan Jarosz przywołał panią Jaroszową i znowu wszystko opowiadać musiałem, a tak mnie wszyscy w podziwieniu sobie mieli i tak mnie jako dobrego syna i wiernego człowieka, co zginie raczej, a wiary nie złamie, chwalili, że owo nie tylko słodką nagrodę sowicie za wszystko teraz brałem, com przecierpiał, ale nadto za wiele tego było na mnie i ponad zasługę moją, że mnie tak na trzy zbytki cukrowano, bom ja tylko chciał, a Bóg dał. Dowiedziałem się też od pana Heliasza, i od samego pana Jarosza, że co mi Bedryszko zapowiadał, to się łacno ziścić może, bo naprawdę przyjechał do Lwowa wysłaniec tureckiego cesarza, czyli czausz, nazwiskiem Effakir Mechmet, a to z takiej przyczyny, że w Stambule, sułtańskiej stolicy, umarł jeden bardzo znaczny i sławny kupiec, który się zwał Resul Aga Czelebi, a cały jego majątek poszedł na skarb cesarski. Miał ten kupiec wielkie handle we Lwowie z Ormianami i Grekami, którzy mu ogromne pieniądze winni jeszcze byli, tedy wysłał sułtan turecki tego czausza z listami do naszego Króla Jegomości, aby te długi na ręce czausza mieszczanom lwowskim wypłacić kazał, a Król Jegomość, że był tego czasu w pokoju z cesarzem tureckim, uczynił jego wolę i przydał temu czauszowi dworzanina swego, pana Jana Kurskiego, który z czauszem do Lwowa zjechał i w odbieraniu długów mu pomagał. — Na wielkie to krocie liczyć — mówił pan Heliasz — co ten Turek ze Lwowa wywiezie, bo owo nie masz tu kupca większego w mieście, aby temu Resulowi winien nie był: za perły, korale, kobierce, korzenie, małmazję. Pan Spytek także mu jeszcze winien i jutro płacić będzie, chociaż niewielka to suma, ale inni to na tysiące talarów wiszą; sam pan Grzegorz Derłukasiewicz 120 000 asprów ma mu zapłacić. Tedy jeśli ten czausz Effakir chce wykupić owo Oko Proroka, a pewnie będzie chciał, bo słyszę, że ono z jakiegoś ich «świętego miejsca» pochodzi, to pieniędzy mu na to nie zabraknie, a ci Kozacy dobrze go pociągnąć będą mogli. Ojciec mój, który do tego czasu myślał, że skoro ma konfirmację królewską w kieszeni, to już i sołtystwo także w kieszeni z sobą nosi, nacieszywszy się do syta, zaczął teraz frasować się znowu, czyli Kajdasz zechce ustąpić przed samym gołym dekretem i co mamy czynić, aby słowo królewskie stało się ciałem. Pokłonił się tedy ojciec panu Heliaszowi i rzecz mu całą opowiedziawszy, pokornie o radę prosił. — Jam takich rzeczy nie świadom — mówi pan Heliasz — bom w prawie nie praktyk i nic wam dobrego nie poradzę, ale dam cedułkę do pana Kaspra Przeździeckiego; to jest jurysta zawołany, i do polskiego, i do niemieckiego prawa. Do niego idźcie, nic on od was nie weźmie, z przyjaźni dla mnie to uczyni. Zaraz poszliśmy do pana Przeździeckiego, a on wysłuchawszy ojca, powiada: — Gdyby to prawo było między mieszczanami, zaraz bym rumacją i intromisją wyrobił, ale że to rzecz między dwoma, z których żaden nie jest mieszczaninem i żaden szlachcicem, tedy to ani w grodzie, ani w sądzie ławniczym nie pójdzie i chyba tu pan starosta samborski albo urząd ekonomii królewskiej pomóc może. — A to królewski dekret nic nie znaczy? — pyta ojciec. — Znaczy, pewnie, znaczy — mówi pan Przeździecki — ale od króla jest droga do króla... — Od króla do króla? — powtarza mój ojciec i oczy otwiera szeroko z wielkiego zdziwienia. — A jako to być może, miły panie? Jednego tylko króla mamy w Polsce i jedna tylko prawda być może. — Dobry człeku — rzecze pan Przeździecki na to — wy tego nie rozumiecie. Król jest jeden, ale was dwóch jest, co się prawujecie. Jak ten zły człowiek nie zechce ustąpić, tedy odwoła się na to, że wam król dekret wydał po złej opowieści, co się po łacinie ad mole narrata zowie, to znaczy: będzie twierdził, że króla źle i fałszywie powiadomiono o rzeczy. Przed dekretem czapkę zdejmie, pokłoni się pięknie, ale co wydarł, tego tak lekko nie odda. — Mocny Boże — zawołał ojciec żałośnie — tom ja jeszcze sprawy nie wygrał? — Wygraliście i nie wygraliście; wygracie na dobre, jak hajduka wypędzicie. — A cóż ja pocznę teraz, nieszczęśliwy! — mówi już prawie z płaczem mój ojciec. — A pan starosta za wami? — Gdyby za mną był — mówił ojciec — toby mojej żony z sołtystwa wyrzucić nie pozwolił. Biegała moja do zamku, płakała i prosiła, nieboga, nie raz i nie dwa razy; za nic to było. Na zamku jej słuchać nie chciano, a sam pan starosta w Samborze nigdy nie mieszka. Pan Przeździecki wzruszył tylko ramionami, jakoby bez słów rzec chciał: Człowiecze, daj ty mi spokój; idź sobie z Bogiem! Tak my to i zrozumieli obadwaj; bez żadnej rady i bez żadnej pociechy wyszliśmy od tego jurysty, a mnie gorycz oblała serce, bom zawsze myślał, że prawo to jest prawo, a dekret królewski to jest dekret królewski, a teraz słyszę, że prawo i na lewo skręcić może i że od króla do króla odwołać się można, jak kiedyby być mogły dwie prawdy w jednej rzeczy, dwie sprawiedliwości w jednej sprawie i dwa króle w jednym królu. Stanął sobie biedny ojciec na rynku po tej rozmowie i ciągle jeszcze trzymał kapeluszynę w ręku i miął ją na wszystkie strony, anim go z tego umartwienia obudzić nie mógł, kiedy nadchodzi pan Bonarek. Zobaczył ojca, którego w drodze był polubił, bo ojciec zawsze pilnie i statecznie koło koni chodził i niepomału się do tego przyczynił, że zdrowo we Lwowie stanęły, zatrzymał się i pyta: — A co wy, Marku, taki frasobliwy? Opowiadam mu, co jest i co nam jurysta mówił, a on zacznie krzyczeć: — A po co wy do tych wyrwańców jurystów chodzicie, a czego wy z tymi krzywowiarkami gadacie? To są kauzyperdy, wyszczekacze, prawozdziercy, łupimieszki! Gdyby prawo było prawem, dekret dekretem, prawda prawdą, a z czegożby żył taki kauzydyka? Znam ja ich dobrze, radził ja się ich także, popamiętam to; na zdrowiu i na mieszku dotąd ich czuję! Miał ja proces w ratuszu! Włóczyły mnie szelmy przez cztery komisje, trzydzieści relacyj, pięć pozwów, dziewięć apelacyj, cztery kompromisy — a sześć lat to trwało, i to o jednego mizernego konia! Ojciec słuchał z wystraszonymi oczyma, bo zamiast go pocieszyć, pan Bonarek jeszcze bardziej go tym przykładem pognębił. — A cóż ja pocznę, człek ubogi, jakże ja sobie poradzę? — mówi. — Jak sobie poradzicie? Zaraz wam to powiem, Marku! Macie słuszność? Macie. Wasza prawda? Wasza. Macie dekret? Macie. Weźcie dekret w zanadrze, a do ręki kij! Idźcie do tego szarpacza, co wam własność waszą wydarł, i tak z nim pogadajcie: Twoje to było? Nie. Odziedziczył ty to? Nie. Kupiłeś ty to? Nie. Darował ja ci to? Nie. Masz ty na to dekret? Nie. Ojciec aż wyłuszczył oczy na pana Bonarka, z taką uwagą słuchał, jako iż mu się to okrutnie podobało i do zrozumienia mu trafiało, jak strzała w tarczę. — A potem wiecie, co? Bierzecie w jedną rękę dekret, a w drugą kij i tak mówicie: Szanuj dekret, a jak nie, poszanujesz kij. Kędyś tu wlazł? Kominem? Wyłaź kominem! Oknem? Wyskoczże oknem! Drzwiami? Wynoś się drzwiami! Fora ze dwora! — Daj wam Bóg zdrowie! — zawołał ojciec i oczy mu się zaświeciły i pięści pozaciskał. — Daj wam Bóg zdrowie za dobrą radę. Otworzyliście mi oczy! Ja tak zrobię, ja tak zrobię! Hanusz, jutro idziemy do Podborza! Mnie się także bardzo podobała rada pana Bonarkowa i byłbym zaraz z ojcem biegł, i bił, i rąbał, i pędził Kajdasza z naszej chaty, bo na taką krzywdę i najpokorniejsza dusza byłaby się buntować musiała, ale kiedy chwilę pomyślałem, nie bardzo bezpieczna mi się ta rzecz zdała, bo na gwałt jest gwałt, na kij jest kij, tedy i Kajdasz będzie wiedział, jako nas powitać, a kiedy nas dwóch tylko będzie, on na nas i czterech, i dziesięciu łacno znajdzie. Ale nie mówiłem tego ojcu, bom wiedział, że go żadnym sposobem od tego nie odwiodę, jenom go prosił, abyśmy dopiero pojutrze jechali do Podborza, bo niejedną jeszcze sprawę mam z panem Heliaszem i z Urbankiem, i tom też u niego wyjednał, że zaczeka. Wieczorem przysłali do mnie Kozacy, abym nazajutrz rano o godzinie 10 przed ratuszem czekał ich koniecznie, bo ważną sprawę ze mną mają. Jakoż stawiłem się nazajutrz jeszcze wcześniej, niż mi kazano, i czekam. Nadeszli obaj Bedryszkowie, Opanas i Semen, a i Midopak był z nimi, wszyscy bardzo przystojnie w obłoczyste żupany ubrani i przy szablach, jakoby na wielkie święto. Pytali się woźnych, czy panowie są już w izbie rajeckiej, a że jeszcze nikogo nie było, tedy czekaliśmy dalej. Pytam się Semena, po co by mnie tu chciano? — Jakże by ty przy tym nie miał być? — rzecze Semen — tu dzisiaj komisja będzie; panowie komisarze zejdą się w izbie i będziemy się z tym sułtańskim czauszem godzić o Oko Proroka. Deszcz złoty będzie tu padał; i na ciebie też kapnie! Toś ty przecież dobrze nabiedował się i natrapił przeze mnie; słuszna, że się teraz z nami ucieszysz. Pomagałeś w młynie przy mące, pomagałeś przy piecu, teraz kiedy z tej mąki chleb jeść będziemy, jakoż ty nie masz go jeść z nami? — Wolałbym ja nasz chleb żytni, a bogdaj i owsiany placek w Podborzu — mówię — kiedyby go nam nie broniono. — A toż dekret królewski już macie? — powiada stary Bedryszko. — Dekret jest, ale powiadają nam, że dekretem samym nie wypędzimy Kajdasza; trzeba jeszcze kija. — Kije wszędy rosną; łacniej wam teraz o kij, niż było o dekret. — Do dekretu trzeba kija — rzekę — a do kija trzeba ręki. My z ojcem tylko po jednej prawej ręce mamy; we dwa kije iść na Kajdasza trudno; najdzie on ich więcej na nas! — Zajedziemy go! — zawołał teraz nagle Semen i uderzył po szabli. — Po szlachecku go zajedziemy! Bat'ku — dodał, obracając się do Opanasa — pojedziemy z nimi wytrząść Kajdasza! — Czemuby nie? — mówi Opanas — ma twój ojciec dekret królewski, może teraz zrobić to, co nazywają egzekucją dekretu. Król ci dał, to ty bierz, siłą bierz, kiedy po dobremu nie możesz! Nie mogliśmy o tym mówić dalej, bo teraz zaczęli się schodzić panowie komisarze, a i ów czausz sułtański Effakir Mechmet na białym koniu jechał z dworzaninem królewskim, w wysokim turbanie na głowie, w złocistym chałacie i przy bogatej szabli, co połyskiwała w słońcu od złota i drogich kamieni. Ruszyli Kozacy do ratusza, a jam bał się iść z nimi, mizerny pachołek, i woźni też nie byliby mnie puścili, ale Semen za ramię mnie wziął między siebie a swego ojca i tak mnie prawie mocą po schodach do wielkiej izby zawiódł. Zasiedli tam przy dużym stole pan starosta Bonifacy Mniszech, pan burmistrz miasta doktor Syxt, dwaj panowie rajcy a zarazem złotnicy Siedmiradzki i Kudlicz, dworzanin królewski Kurski, czausz sułtański, pan tłumacz miejski Bajdułowicz i ksiądz karmelita Benignus, a na osobnej ławie Kozacy i ja koło nich, w strachu będąc, czy mnie lada chwilę za drzwi iść nie każą panowie. Pan starosta Mniszech miał przed sobą pisma, które przywiózł Opanas, a kiedy się rozglądnął po izbie i widział, że wszyscy są, każe Opanasowł podać sobie ów mieszek z olsterkiem. Otworzył je drobnym kluczykiem, o którym ja nie wiedziałem, że w mieszku jest, bo był ukryty w osobnej zaszywce, i wyjął zeń Oko Proroka, ów brylant czyli diament, który jam tak długo przy sobie nosił, za którym się ja tak dużo strachu najadł, a któregom dotychczas nie widział, a«i się domyślając, jak to licho wygląda. Podniosłem się z ławy, aby lepiej widzieć i z wielką ciekawością patrzyłem. Zawsze przedtem myślałem, że jak to czarne puzderko otworzą, to zeń ognisty diabeł wyskoczy albo naprawdę jakieś cudowne żywe oko błyśnie, albo światłość niezmierna zeń buchnie jak od pioruna, że aż człowieka olśni — a tu nic z tego wszystkiego! Owo kawałek jakoby czystego lodu albo też kryształu, z jakiego widziałem czareczkę u pana Spytka, nie taki nawet duży jak gołębie jaje — miedzy dwoma palcami trzyma to pan starosta ku światłu, a wszyscy na to patrzą z okrutną ciekawością, jakby na cudowne zjawisko, że się im oczy aż z powiek wysadzają; zda się, że wszystkie te oczy do tego jednego Oka Proroka na stół wyskoczą! Myślę sobie: miły Boże, taka nikczemna rzecz, a tyle krwi dla niej się polało, taki marny kamyczek, a furę złota dano by za niego; gdyby te łzy, co je moja matka wypłakała przez jedną noc po naszym nieszczęściu, na szkło stwardniały, byłby z tego większy kryształ niż ten kamień, a przecie tym kamieniem tysiącom i tysiącom biednych ludzi gorzkie łzy osuszyć by można! Pan starosta Mniszech, osoba okazała, w karmazynowej delii, z wysoką sterczącą czupryną jak mleko białą, czerwony bardzo na twarzy, a jakby do złotego koguta podobny, schował brylant do olsterka i tak rzecze: — Kilku panów koronnych, dobrych przyjaciół moich, wstawiało się u mnie za wami, Bedryszko, jako za człowiekiem rycerskim, abym na was łaskaw był i pomógł wam do zbycia tego kamienia, i pisano mi, że się cale na umiarkowanie moje zdajecie. Czy tak? — Tak jest, wielmożny panie starosto — powiada Bedryszko. — Chcąc wygodzić i przyjaciołom moim, i wam, i temu tu oto wysłańcowi cesarza tureckiego Jego Mości, kazałem oszacować brylant panom rajcom Siedmiradzkiemu i Kudliczowi, obu mistrzom złotniczego kunsztu. Powtórzcie tym ludziom, panie Siedmiradzki, jakoście orzekli z panem Kudliczem! — Szacunek tego diamentu trudny jest i snadno może być omylny — odzywa się na to pan Siedmiradzki — bo to surowy kamień jest i w takim stanie, w jakim go ziemia wydała. Tedy do szlifierzy posyłać by go trzeba, do Amsterdamu albo do Wenecji, a rzecz to niepodobna jest pomiarkować dzisiaj, co z niego odpadnie i jaka mu wielkość i waga zostanie. A druga rzecz ważna jest, że na taki klejnot kupiec jest bardzo rzadki i niełacno się zdarzy, tedy kto by diament na handel kupił, a czekać na kupca musiał, procent od wielkich pieniędzy tracić będzie i co wiedzieć, czy za swoje mu stanie. Owoż według naszego wynalazku, 4 000 czerwonych złotych taksy na ten diament kładziemy. — To mało, duże mało! — zawołał Midopak. — Więcej to warto! Pan starosta Mniszech popatrzył surowo na Kozaka i rzecze: — Komu to mało, łacno może nic nie dostać! Ja tę taksę zatwierdzam! Chciał Midopak jeszcze coś mówić, ale Opanas potrząsł nim i milczeć mu kazał. — Tych dukatów cztery tysiące podzieli się tedy na pięć części — zaczął dalej pan starosta. — Jakże pięć? — zawołał znowu Midopak, przerywając staroście. — Nas tylko czterech jest do tego! Powstał na te słowa ksiądz Benignus i rzecze: — Jam jest piąty w imię Chrystusa! — Tak jest — mówi starosta — ksiądz Benignus jest piąty do działu, bo 800 dukatów ma być odłożonych na wykupienie naszych polskich chrześcijan, którzy nędznie marnieją w niewoli tatarskiej i tureckiej. — A ja ne choczu! — zawołał zuchwale Midopak. — A ja nie chcę i nie pozwalam! Poczerwieniał jeszcze bardziej pan Mniszech, że zdało się, iż mu krew wytryśnie spoza skóry, namarszczył groźnie brwi a ona wysoka czupryna jeszcze mu się bardziej najeżyła. — Słuchaj ty, Kozacze — zawołał — mam ja taras na zamku, gdzie takich jak ty sadzają na same dno! Tu nie Sicz, nie jesteś ty w Koszu ani na dzikim ostrowiu w oczeretach z wilkami, ale we Lwowie, przy grodzie, pod moim prawem i mieczem! Ten kamień nie jest zdobyczna rzecz; nie w sprawiedliwej on wojnie wam się dostał, jeno w swawolnej wyprawie, bo wtedy król nasz w pokoju był z cesarzem tureckim, kiedyście go zrabowali. Mógłby z was każdy za to gardłem odpowiadać i jeno możnemu wstawiennictwu to dziękować macie i temu, żeście rycerscy ludzie i żeście w potrzebach ostatnich wierność królowi i waleczność okazali, jeżeli każdy z was z workiem złota stąd wynijdzie! Midopak spokorniał na takie słowa i już milczał. — Każdy z was — mówił dalej starosta — po 800 czerwonych złotych weźmie, jakom już rzekł, ale każdy z was po 25 czerwonych dać ma temu oto chłopcu, Bystremu, bo, wierę, zasłużył na to i każdy z was jemu dziękować za to ma, że on nie bez szwanku, a nawet z zagrożeniem życia wiary wam dochował. A ja tak stanowię, bo mi dobrze mówią o tym chłopcu; godzien się tego okazał, kiedy owo własną głową i tylko za boską pomocą ojca swojego z niewoli wywiódł. — Zgoda, panie starosto, zgoda! — zawołali obaj Bedryszkowie, ojciec i syn. — Nie ma zgody — ozwał się na to Midopak. — Ja nie dam! — A ja nie wezmę! — zawołałem. — I ty dasz, i ty weźmiesz — rzecze pan starosta. — Taki jest mój sąd i tak być musi! A teraz się rozpłaćcie. Miał z sobą ów czausz turecki, Effakir Mechmet, na ratuszu szkatułkę dużą, mocno kowaną, bo cała opleciona była żelazem jakby gęstą siecią, a kiedy ją otworzył, zaczął z niej wyjmować jakby wałki papierem okręcone, a w każdym takim wałku było po sto dukatów. Długo się rozpłacano, a kiedy się to skończyło, pan starosta Mniszech dał mi własną ręką jeden taki wałek, na swoją maleńkość nad podziw ciężki, bo to szczere złoto było. Już się wszyscy rozchodzić mieli, kiedy Opanas Bedryszko rzecze: — Hanusz Bystry! Winien ja tobie sto dukatów, któreś mi pożyczył w Ruszczuku! I dał mi drugi taki wałek. Brałem to złoto jakby przez sen, nic nie mówiąc i nie dziękując nawet, bom był jakby bezprzytomny i nie wiedziałem sam, co czynię, tak mnie to nagłe bogactwo moje jakby upoiło i od zmysłów odwiodło. Dzwoniło mi i szumiało w uszach, i gorąco mi się zrobiło, iż czułem, że mnie twarz piecze, jakobym w żar dmuchał. Nic nie mówiąc i nic nawet nie myśląc, wybiegłem z izby; nie czekając, aż inni wyjdą, zleciałem ze schodów i pędziłem przez rynek do kamienicy pana Niewczasa, jako gdybym był owo złoto ukradł w ratuszu. Już dobiegałem do kamienicy Kłopotowskiej, kiedy mnie ktoś łapie z tyłu za ramię, a kiedy się oglądnę, obaczę Opanasa z Semenem. — Nie uciekaj tak — mówi śmiejąc się Opanas — nie bój się, ja ci tego złota nie odbiorę! Dopiero teraz ochłonę i zacznę dziękować Bedryszce, a wtem wychodzi z bramy mój ojciec, a kiedy mu mówię, z czym z ratusza wracam, wierzyć mi nie chce. Dopiero kiedy wałki z dukatami zobaczył i na dłoni zważył, a także opowieści Bedryszki wysłuchał, przekonać się dał, że nie bajka to, ale prawda. — Teraz — rzekę — możemy na Kajdasza prawem iść, bo mamy o czym; nie potrzeba nam go gwałtem wypędzać. Ale ojciec teraz dopiero w wielką śmiałość urósł i mówi: — Wolę ja się potem z nawiązką opłacić na zamku w Samborze, a tego zbója z zagrody mojej na kiju wyniosę! — Tak i będzie — ozwie się teraz Semen — będę ja miał pojutrze jeszcze kilku Kozaków, przyjaciół moich, ruszymy na tego złodzieja; szczęście to jego będzie, kiedy zdrowo wyskoczy oknem z waszej chaty! A tak stanęło na tym, że pojutrze zbrojno najedziemy na Kajdasza. Oko proroka 19